


Bar Fight

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You're the one to patch TJ up after he gets into another stupid bar fight
Kudos: 1





	Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hey it’s me again. Can I have another TJ one where he’s injured somehow and the reader patches him up and look after him? - @rikersgirl22

“You should stop getting into bar fights,” you looked at TJ disapprovingly as you cleaned the cut on TJ’s cheekbone from where some guy at the bar had punched him.

TJ shrugged, “The guy was a homophobe, he had it coming,” he justified, flinching when his cut stung under your fingers.

“Sorry,” you apologised, trying to be gentler. You managed to clean all the blood away and began applying antiseptic to it, “Are you sure you don’t want to go to a hospital, this looks like it could use some stitches, did the guy have a ring on or something?”

“Several,” he hissed as the antiseptic was rubbed on, “And you know I can’t go to a hospital, too many cameras. The fight’s probably on the internet already. Can’t you just do the stitches?” he asked.

You held back a laugh at the suggestion, “Not if you want me not fuck up your face. If you want a large scar right there then sure, why not?”

TJ huffed a laugh, “I guess you’re right. If it looks bad tomorrow then I’ll go to the doctors. Happy now?”

You nodded with a small smile, “Very.” You pinched together the skin and applied a bandage over it and taped it as tight as you could get it, “Alright, I think that should be fine. Try not to touch your face or else that bandage is gonna come off and it’ll get infected,” you advised.

“Thank you,” TJ gave you a grateful smile.

“No problem, anything for my friends,” you smiled at him, “Don’t make a habit of this,” you pointed a stern finger at him.

TJ nodded quickly, “You got it.”

“And you shouldn’t be going to bars in the middle of the week anyway. I know you’re holding back on the alcohol so you shouldn’t be going there on a Wednesday, and besides, I thought you were on a cleanse–”

“Y/N,” TJ cut you off, “I can look after myself.”

“Clearly not,” you gestured to his face. You sighed, “I just get worried about you, y’know?”

TJ smiled at you softly, “I know, I’ll be more careful in the future. How about I order us some Chinese food and you pick a movie?”

“Don’t think I’m letting you change the subject, but Chinese food does sound good,” you hummed, “Fine, okay, You’ve got the number?”

He nodded, “Yup.”

“Okay, call it in. I’ll find us a movie,” you said as you left the bathroom to find a movie.

An hour later the Chinese food showed up and you and TJ ate it together on your sofa while your favourite movie played in the background, both of you stayed there until you fell asleep.


End file.
